Kidonia
"Is it really a country if you're the only citizen? Well, there's Kidonia. Where there are no chores, no laws, no rules, so you gotta be careful. Long after this kid-ruled utopia failed to flourish and descended into anarchy, I think that'll be the right time for the USRAC to bring it back with an iron fist so that Arthur, Alan, Francine and Buster would rule Kidonia again as a real nation-state that' gonna built to last. Hmph, at least failure is a key to success I think. I can tolerate that, but not into defeats at all." --Su Ji-Hoon, The Return of Kidonia Kidonia is a micronation founded by Arthur, Francine, Brain and Buster as a child-exclusive place. It is then dissolved and the land had then reverted into the tree house. In When the Cold Breeze Blows Away, it is now revived as a real country where most of the children of Elwood City now govern the new Kidonia, thanks to the Unified Soviet Red Assault Command and the rest of the Beleninsk Pact. They also made Elwood City its own capital city at the same time, and now Kidonia eventually becomes a more successful country unlike in an Arthur episode, "Kidonia," thanks to formal recognition from various countries in the multiverse. Their national anthem is "Oh, Dear Kidonia." History First Kidonian Era Rise After being tired of chores, Arthur and the gang decided to make a country for children. Downfall All of the residents moved away to their homes due to the following: *Francine left due to Buster's socks "stinking up the whole country." *The Brain left jealously due to the mind-reading contest. *Buster left due to a new rule (that everything that is on the floor should be cleaned up to be exact). *Arthur left due to Kidonia being deserted. Second Kidonian Era Rebirth After the events of an Arthur episode, "Kidonia," the Unified Soviet Red Assault Command and the rest of the Beleninsk Pact then began the invasion of Elwood City where Francine, the Brain, Buster and Arthur finally brought back Kidonia with formal recognition from the USRAC and the entire Beleninsk Pact, including Coalition of the Red Star member states. Soon, most of the children of Elwood City began to govern Kidonia, which is now bigger than what it is from last time, just as the Kidonian Revitalization Army, an insurgency group in Elwood City, eventually became official armed forces of Kidonia. Trivia *The original Latin motto, "Ludus, ludus, ludus" translates to "Game, game, game" or "School, school, school." **However, they have also made a new and better motto, "Pericula ludus," which translates to "Danger is my game" or "Danger is my school," which is also a motto of the Foreign Legion Detachment in Mayotte (French: Détachement de Légion étrangère de Mayotte, DLEM). *Like most countries, Kidonia has a passport. *They also have their own currency, later known as the Kidonian Ruble. *If Kidonia would have still existed, their ccTLD would possibly be .kd **Thankfully, their ccTLD is officially recognized by the entire Beleninsk Pact. Category:Beleninsk Pact Member States Category:Countries